1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor resistance element and a process for fabricating same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor resistance element comprising impurities of one electrical conductive type and the opposite electrical conduction type in a semiconductor, and a process for the fabricating same.